That Stage
by d-christen
Summary: There's always a story behind every proposal. Here's Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase's. AR or AU, you choose. OOC. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

This is just like the "Ten Years" oneshot, and I got so many good reviews on that one. I hope that you enjoy this one!

Oh, and I don't know if this is an alternate reality or something like that. But I know that Annabeth and Percy are seriously out of character. **NO NEED TO RUB IT IN.**

* * *

_May 12, 2009_

Percy was standing on stage, a ghost of a scowl on his face. How did he get himself into this? Oh, right. Detention.

"Okay, well, Percy, you're going to have to recite lines 25-27 on the script for your audition," Mrs. L. said.

"Okay," Percy said unwillingly.

"With _feeling_," she prompted.

Percy nodded impatiently and glanced down at the script. He opened his mouth and was just about to say the lines when Mrs. L. shrieked.

"What?" Percy asked.

"It would be much, _much _more dramatic if you recited the lines to somebody else," Mrs. L. said, her face lit up with enlightenment. She snapped her fingers and looked back.

"Who's willing to be the girl Jackson recites the lines to?" Mrs. L. asked, snapping her fingers continuously. There was nobody else in the gym besides a blonde-haired girl, who had only come to the gym to support Percy. She also happened to be his girlfriend. "You there!"

Annabeth looked up from her book. "Um, excuse me, Mrs. L.?"

"Anna-bee!" Mrs. L. shouted. Percy raised his eyebrows. "Come here!"

Annabeth looked confused, but she got up anyway. She walked over to Mrs. L. "Yes?"

"Up there," Mrs. L. snapped her fingers in the direction of Annabeth's boyfriend. "up there. Make sure Jackson has _feeling. Listen _to him. _Feel _him... alright, there." She clapped her hands in excitement as Annabeth stood next to Percy. "_Begin!_"

Percy took one look at his girlfriend and immediately forgot the lines. Why did Annabeth pick this day to wear his favorite cardigan on her?

"Well... um..." Percy started. He looked at Mrs. L., who was urging him on with dramatic hand motions.

And then a sudden flow of inspiration helped him remember. And when he remembered the lines, he recited them to Annabeth with every single piece of his being. He had only read the lines once, but he truly meant it when he recited it.

"I love thee so, that maugre all thy pride, nor wit, no reason, can my passion hide. Do not extort thy reasons from this clause, for that I woo, thou therefore hath no cause; But reason thus, with reason fetter, love sought, is good, but given unsought... is better. Emily, my dearest... will you marry me?"

The whole gym was quiet, and Percy caught Annabeth's stormy grey eyes. Then Mrs. L. erupted with applause.

"Bravo! _Bravo!" _Mrs. L. yelled, wiping her eyes in dramatization.

Annabeth grinned. "Why don't you ask me that in five years, Percy?" she said jokingly.

Percy exhaled in relief. "Sure."

* * *

_May 12, 2014_

Percy Jackson was leading Annabeth Chase by the hand towards a high school. She was blindfolded, which caused some people walking past them to stare and wonder. After a few seconds, they would then walk away, shaking their heads with smiles on their faces, knowing that the two were unconditionally in love.

The two had been boyfriend-girlfriend for more than five years, and Percy knew that today was the right time to tie the knot.

Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth's hand and walked a little faster. His sea-green eyes searched the skies for any sign of a tall, familiar building. He grinned slightly at the sight of strangers' heads turning as they passed.

Annabeth followed willingly, knowing her boyfriend so well as to not question his doings. Her curly blonde hair and clipped-up bangs looked average, but whoever would glance at her would know immediately that she was extraordinarily beautiful. She was a fine young woman, and her full pink lips were shaped in a curious smile. She walked a bit faster to catch up with her boyfriend, who was speeding up by the minute due to his excitement.

Finally, after long minutes of walking, Percy stopped in front of Goode High School. Annabeth bumped into his shoulder and he caught her before she lost her balance.

"Are we there yet?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Percy replied. "let's go inside."

He gripped her hand and led her up the steps. As she was walking up with a confused expression on her face, Percy couldn't help but smirk at the sight of his girlfriend. He couldn't wait to see her expression once he had done what was to be done.

He opened the front doors and ushered Annabeth inside. They couldn't be in the high school without a visitor's pass, but there really was no time to waste. Percy veered to a sharp right and Annabeth nearly slammed into the trophy case. He reached the double doors, which were his destination.

"We're here," he murmured, letting go of Annabeth's hand and taking her waist instead.

"Can I take off the blindfold now?" she asked, already struggling to get it off.

"No, not yet," Percy replied quickly. He pushed open the double doors and helped Annabeth to the heart of the gym - the stage.

He climbed up the stairs and Annabeth followed. Then he stopped right in the middle of the stage and smiled.

"Okay, you can take off the blindfold in three seconds, love. Okay?" he said, rummaging in his pocket for something. He found it, and got into position.

She nodded.

After a few seconds of silence, Annabeth removed the blindfold and gasped.

Percy was down on one knee, a lopsided grin on his face and his beautiful green eyes full of excitement. In front of his face was a black box, inside the box was a diamond ring. Before Annabeth could do any more than scream in happiness, the words flew out of Percy's mouth.

"It's been exactly five years. Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"


End file.
